Destiny
by thirdwatch03
Summary: please r
1. Default Chapter

Title: Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: If I say something/someone that I do not own, please don't sue and let me know and   
  
I'll change it ASAP.   
  
Summary: None for you! Read and find out!  
  
A/N: I know that I write alot of Government(police/fire/military/president)stories mixed with Love  
  
stories, but I write those stories better. I put a little bit more of myself into those stories.  
  
If you don't put a little of yourself into your stories, they'll stink.  
  
Another A/N: My writing is an aquired taste.  
  
Yet another A/N: one ch. will be told by Ali, next by Boz, one by Ali, next by Boz, etc.  
  
Hey. My name is Allisyn Bartellini and I'm 21 years old. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I weigh  
  
107 lbs and I'm 6"4'. I live in New York City, and I am a police officer. As you all probably know, New York City is filled with crime. 75% of the people you pass  
  
on the street in the morning, are involved in some kind of illegal act(s). At first, I was really  
  
scared. On my first day, we were called to a fight. We pulled up and I was thinkin'  
  
"wow. this is really bad. Someone should call the police."  
  
and then it hit me. hard. I AM the police. Luckily, everything went down okay thanks to my   
  
training officer. Today, I am doing desk duty at the precinct.  
  
"Monroe!"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"You are doing, street patrol, correct?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Bartellini?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"You're doing desk duty in the office today with Boscorelli."  
  
"Boscorelli?Boscorelli? BOSCORELLI WAKE UP!"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, sure."  
  
"Boscorelli, did ya hear what I just said?"  
  
"No. No I did not."  
  
"You're doing desk duty in the office today with Bartellini."  
  
"But Sarge,"  
  
"You're so lucky that I didn't totally suspend you so just shut the hell up. Besides, Bartellini  
  
doesn't bite, do ya Allisyn?"  
  
"Nope.At least, not hard."  
  
"Have a safe tour, guys."  
  
I went to the room(by the holding cells) and got started on paperwork. A few hours later, I was still working and Boscorelli was sitting in the desk behind me. I felt something hit my neck. Then I saw a paperclip land on my desk. I picked it up and threw it back at Boscorelli. Within two minutes, Boscorelli and I were having a full fledged paperclip "war". I was having so much fun. Our boss, Captain Correlli, walked in.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing Captain Correlli."  
  
"Then why are you laughing, Bartellini?"  
  
"That's my fault cap. I said something funny and she's been laughing ever since."  
  
"Get back to work."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Captain left. I started cracking up again.  
  
"Thanks Bosco. My ass would've been grass had Correlli known what we were doing."  
  
"No, I would've stuck up for you. I started the fight."  
  
"I didn't try to stop it. In a way, it would've been my fault."  
  
"That it is."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
I slapped the back of his head playfully. We finished the work. After work, I went in the locker room and changed. Me and my other friends(co-workers) were talking about our life and our jobs.  
  
"Hey Bartellini?"  
  
"Yeah Boscorelli?"  
  
"Wanna go out for drinks with a few of us?"  
  
"Um.....Sure."  
  
The other cops exchanced looks. They knew that the 'Italian Stallion' was about to hook another girl. I changed and we left for the bar/club. We, Ty Davis Jr., John'Sully'Sullivan, Faith Yokas, Jimmy Doherty, Derek'DK'Kelley, Joe Lombardo, Bill Walsh, Bobby Caffey, Kim Zambrano, Alex Taylor, Bosco, and I were sitting at the bar. Jimmy Doherty, DK, Joe, Bill, Kim, and Alex work at FDNY company 212 across the street from the firehouse. I was still on my first beer. I didn't drink a whole lot like everybody else.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, Fellas look who it is."  
  
We all turned around. I was the only one who had any clue who it was.  
  
"Allisyn Bartellini, New York City Whore. What ali? You just left me and you're already dating all of these men?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Allisyn, yes you are."  
  
"That's not fair Sam, and you know it."  
  
"Sure, it is. You just up and left me."  
  
"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"  
  
"I was drunk."  
  
"Exactly. You were drunk. Sam, you were always drunk and if you weren't drunk, you were beating the shit out of me."  
  
"I never hurt you."  
  
"Sure. You never hurt me. You only pushed me down the stairs and caused me to miscarry our baby, but sure. You never hurt me."  
  
He grabbed my arm.  
  
"You let go of me. Or are you so drunk that you can't hear me?"  
  
I grabbed my coat and left, in kind of a hurry. Bosco pushed the stool he was sitting on back and followed me. I hadn't got very far from the door when I heard someone behind me.  
  
"Hey Allisyn!"  
  
I stopped but didn't look back.   
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Someone from my past that I've been trying to forget.Actually, he was my husband."  
  
"Of how long?"  
  
"2 years. He was always drunk and when he wasn't drunk, Sam was beating the shit out of me. I had myself convinced that I could take the hits, but I just couldn't. I ended up pregnant after we had been married a year and a half. I had just told Sam and I guess you could say that he wasn't as happy as I was. He pushed me down the stairs and that cause me to have a miscarriage. The worst part is that that baby didn't even get a chance to see life. Didn't get to have a future strictly just because it's father wasn't ready to be a dad."  
  
"Do ya want me to stay with you for a while?"  
  
"No. You don't need to be dragged into my problems."  
  
"Here, I'll walk you to your car."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Bosco walked me to my car.   
  
"Thanks again Boz."  
  
"You're welcome again Al."  
  
I got in my car and began to drive home. I loved the city at night. All the lights made it seem more beautiful. I unlocked my door and went inside. My dog jumped at my legs.  
  
"Hey buddy."  
  
Buddy is a 5 year old German Shepard. He used to be a K-9 dog but then the force decided that they didn't need him to work anymore. His owner put him up for adoption and I jumped at the chance. I have owned Buddy for 3 years.   
  
I went into the bathroom and took a shower. After a long day in a hot precinct, a night in a bar filled with drunks, I needed every last minute in the shower. I got out, dressed in Pajama pants and a t-shirt and sat at the dining room table. The dining room, Kitchen, and living room are all connected to each other. I was doing some paperwork. Buddy ran up to the door and started barking at it.  
  
"Knock it off Buddy."  
  
Buddy still barked. I walked up to him and pulled him away from the door. I heard a knock so I answered it. I saw Bosco standing in the doorway with a couple videos in his hands along with a box of paperclips.  
  
"I didn't want you to be lonely."  
  
"Come on in."  
  
He sat on the couch, put in one of the tapes, and I went back to my paperwork at the table. He had sat the paperclips on the table. I didn't know that he had taken a handful of paperclips from the box.  
  
"I know it's late. If you want me to leave, Allisyn, then I will."  
  
"Ali."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can call me Ali and no. You don't have to leave. What movies did ya bring?"  
  
"Do you like horror movies?"  
  
"Love 'em."  
  
"I got Freddy vs. Jason and I had to settle for ONE action/chick flick. Speed."  
  
"Cool."   
  
"What paperwork ya doing?"  
  
"Lieu wanted me to finish up some paperwork from earlier."  
  
"Oh my God. I can't believe he has you doing his work."  
  
"Hell, he offered me extra pay for it. Wouldn't you take the offer?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
I finished up the last piece of paperwork, went in the kitchen, got out some popcorn, and put it in the microwave.  
  
"Do you want somethin' to drink, Boz?"  
  
"Sure. Whatcha got?"  
  
"Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Budweiser Beer, Water, Orange Juice and Milk."  
  
"can I have some Pepsi?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I got him and I both out a can of pepsi just as the microwave buzzer went off. I pulled the bag out, and poured it into a bowl.  
  
"What do you put on your popcorn?"  
  
"Salt."  
  
I put some salt on the popcorn, grabbed the bowl, grabbed the drinks, went over and sat down on the couch. I handed Boz his drink. I opened mine.  
  
"Which movie we watching first?"  
  
"Freddy vs. Jason."  
  
Like in the middle of the movie, I felt something hit me. I looked down to see a paperclip.  
  
"Boz?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
A few minutes later, I felt another paperclip hit me. Luckily, I had grabbed a handfull of paperclips a few minutes before. Within four minutes, Bosco and I were having another full fledged paperclips. After about 15 minutes of that, we were both winded. We both sat down on the couch. At the end of the second movie, I had kind of ended up laying in Bosco's arms. I really didn't mind much either, and Bosco didn't seem to care. I looked up to find that Bosco was asleep. Without waking him, I slipped the remote out of his hand, turned the TV off, and layed the remote on the coffee table. I pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and layed it on us.  
  
"Goodnight Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
I fell asleep. 


	2. ch2

Title: Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: If I say something/someone that I do not own, please don't sue and let me know and   
  
I'll change it ASAP.   
  
Summary: None for you! Read and find out!  
  
A/N: I know that I write alot of Government(police/fire/military/president)stories mixed with Love  
  
stories, but I write those stories better. I put a little bit more of myself into those stories.  
  
If you don't put a little of yourself into your stories, they'll stink.  
  
Another A/N: My writing is an aquired taste.  
  
Yet another A/N: one ch. will be told by Ali, next by Boz, one by Ali, next by Boz, etc.  
  
Hey. My name is Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli and I'm 21 years old. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I weigh  
  
107 lbs and I'm 6"4'. I live in New York City, and I am a police officer. As you all probably know, New York City is filled with crime. 75% of the people you pass  
  
on the street in the morning, are involved in some kind of illegal act(s).   
  
Right now, I'm sleeping in Roll call. I was actually having a really good dream about me and this new officer, Allisyn Bartellini.  
  
"Boscorelli?Boscorelli? BOSCORELLI WAKE UP!"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, sure."  
  
"Boscorelli, did ya hear what I just said?"  
  
"No. No I did not."  
  
"You're doing desk duty in the office today with Bartellini."  
  
"But Sarge,"  
  
"You're so lucky that I didn't totally suspend you so just shut the hell up. Besides, Bartellini  
  
doesn't bite, do ya Allisyn?"  
  
"Nope.At least, not hard."  
  
"Have a safe tour, guys."  
  
Bartellini was actually working on paperwork and I was sitting in the desk behind her. I threw a paperclip at her. When she didn't respond, I threw another. Allisyn picked it up and threw it back at Boscorelli. Within two minutes, Bartellini and I were having a full fledged paperclip "war". I was having so much fun. Our boss, Captain Correlli, walked in.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing Captain Correlli."  
  
"Then why are you laughing, Bartellini?"  
  
"That's my fault cap. I said something funny and she's been laughing ever since."  
  
"Get back to work."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Captain left. I started cracking up again.  
  
"Thanks Bosco. My ass would've been grass had Correlli known what we were doing."  
  
"No, I would've stuck up for you. I started the fight."  
  
"I didn't try to stop it. In a way, it would've been my fault."  
  
"That it is."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
She slapped the back of my head playfully. We finished the work. After work, I went in the locker room and changed. Me and my other friends(co-workers) were talking about our life and our jobs.  
  
"Hey Bartellini?"  
  
"Yeah Boscorelli?"  
  
"Wanna go out for drinks with a few of us?"  
  
"Um.....Sure."  
  
The other cops exchanced looks. They knew that the 'Italian Stallion' was about to hook another girl. I changed and we left for the bar/club. We, Ty Davis Jr., John'Sully'Sullivan, Faith Yokas, Jimmy Doherty, Derek'DK'Kelley, Joe Lombardo, Bill Walsh, Bobby Caffey, Kim Zambrano, Alex Taylor, Bosco, and I were sitting at the bar. Jimmy Doherty, DK, Joe, Bill, Kim, and Alex work at FDNY company 212 across the street from the firehouse. Bartellini was still on her first beer. She didn't drink a whole lot like everybody else.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, Fellas look who it is."  
  
We all turned around. Allisyn was the only one who had any clue who it was.  
  
"Allisyn Bartellini, New York City Whore. What ali? You just left me and you're already dating all of these men?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Who in the hell are you again?"  
  
"Allisyn, yes you are."  
  
"That's not fair Sam, and you know it."  
  
"Sure, it is. You just up and left me."  
  
"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"  
  
"I was drunk."  
  
"Exactly. You were drunk. Sam, you were always drunk and if you weren't drunk, you were beating the shit out of me."  
  
"I never hurt you."  
  
"Sure. You never hurt me. You only pushed me down the stairs and caused me to miscarry our baby, but sure. You never hurt me."  
  
He grabbed her arm.  
  
"You let go of me. Or are you so drunk that you can't hear me?"  
  
Allisyn grabbed her coat and left, in kind of a hurry. I pushed the stool I was sitting on back and followed her. Allisyn hadn't got very far from the door when she heard someone behind me.  
  
"Hey Allisyn!"  
  
She stopped but didn't look back.   
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Someone from my past that I've been trying to forget.Actually, he was my husband."  
  
"Of how long?"  
  
"2 years. He was always drunk and when he wasn't drunk, Sam was beating the shit out of me. I had myself convinced that I could take the hits, but I just couldn't. I ended up pregnant after we had been married a year and a half. I had just told Sam and I guess you could say that he wasn't as happy as I was. He pushed me down the stairs and that cause me to have a miscarriage. The worst part is that that baby didn't even get a chance to see life. Didn't get to have a future strictly just because it's father wasn't ready to be a dad."  
  
"Do ya want me to stay with you for a while?"  
  
"No. You don't need to be dragged into my problems."  
  
"Here, I'll walk you to your car."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
I walked her to my car.   
  
"Thanks again Boz."  
  
"You're welcome again Al."  
  
She got in her car and began to drive home. I did the same a few minutes later.  
  
I got home and picked some videos. I decided that I wasn't going to let Allisyn be lonely tonight or for that matter, any other night. I got over to her house and knocked on the door. I heard what sounded like a big dog. I had the two movies and a box of paperclips. Allisyn opened the door.  
  
"I didn't want you to be lonely."  
  
"Come on in."  
  
I sat on the couch, put in one of the tapes, and she went back to what seemed like paperwork at the table. I had sat the paperclips on the table. She didn't know that I had taken a handful of paperclips from the box.  
  
"I know it's late. If you want me to leave, Allisyn, then I will."  
  
"Ali."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can call me Ali and no. You don't have to leave. What movies did ya bring?"  
  
"Do you like horror movies?"  
  
"Love 'em."  
  
"I got Freddy vs. Jason and I had to settle for ONE action/chick flick. Speed."  
  
"Cool."   
  
"What paperwork ya doing?"  
  
"Lieu wanted me to finish up some paperwork from earlier."  
  
"Oh my God. I can't believe he has you doing his work."  
  
"Hell, he offered me extra pay for it. Wouldn't you take the offer?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She finished up the last piece of paperwork, went in the kitchen, got out some popcorn, and put it in the microwave.  
  
"Do you want somethin' to drink, Boz?"  
  
"Sure. Whatcha got?"  
  
"Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Budweiser Beer, Water, Orange Juice and Milk."  
  
"can I have some Pepsi?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She got her and I both out a can of pepsi just as the microwave buzzer went off. She pulled the bag out, and poured it into a bowl.  
  
"What do you put on your popcorn?"  
  
"Salt."  
  
She put some salt on the popcorn, grabbed the bowl, grabbed the drinks, went over and sat down on the couch. She handed me my drink. She opened hers.  
  
"Which movie we watching first?"  
  
"Freddy vs. Jason."  
  
Like in the middle of the movie, I threw a paperclip at her. She looked down to see a paperclip.  
  
"Boz?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
A few minutes later, I threw another paperclip at her. She had grabbed a handfull of paperclips a few minutes before. Within four minutes, Allisyn and I were having another full fledged paperclips. After about 15 minutes of that, we were both winded. We both sat down on the couch. At the end of the second movie, she had kind of ended up laying in my arms. I really didn't mind much either. I fell asleep about a half an hour later. Before I went to sleep, I remember gently kissing the top of Allisyn's head. 


	3. ch3

Title: Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: If I say something/someone that I do not own, please don't sue and let me know and   
  
I'll change it ASAP.   
  
Summary: None for you! Read and find out!  
  
A/N: I know that I write alot of Government(police/fire/military/president)stories mixed with Love  
  
stories, but I write those stories better. I put a little bit more of myself into those stories.  
  
If you don't put a little of yourself into your stories, they'll stink.  
  
Another A/N: My writing is an aquired taste.  
  
Yet another A/N: one ch. will be told by Ali, next by Boz, one by Ali, next by Boz, etc.  
  
I woke up at about 5:30-5:45 am the next morning. Bosco was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. I slipped out of his warm embrace and went out onto the balcony. The sun was just coming up. New York City was beginning to wake up. It was still quiet though, and you could feel the breeze. This was my favorite thing to do when I woke up early. It gave me time to think;time to clear my head; time to let go of all the bad stuff that had happened. It was about 6:00am when I heard Bosco stir. I figured that he was just rolling over or something like that. I heard him behind me.  
  
"Whatcha doin' up already?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Was it me? I'm sorry."  
  
"It wasn't you."  
  
"Well, uh, what are ya doin' out here?"  
  
"Thinking. Clearing my head. Letting go of all of the bad shit that's happened. Did I wake you or anything?"  
  
"No. Nothing like that."  
  
We just stood there in silence for awhile(like 30 minutes). We went back into the living room and cleaned up a little.   
  
"Do you want the shower first?"  
  
"Ya sure you don't?"  
  
"Totally sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bosco went into the bathroom and showered. I finished picking up in the living room. Bosco came back out about 15 minutes later.  
  
"Your shower turn."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I went in the bathroom and showered. I let the water consume the world around me. I got done, dried off, changed clothes, and went back in the living room.  
  
"Do you wanna go out for breakfast?"  
  
"Can I take a rain check? I have to finish cleaning up my apartment and I have to go grocery shopping. I have alot of stuff to do."  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that rain check."  
  
We laughed a little.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow,Boz."  
  
He left. I tried finding all of the paperclips that we had used. It turns out, we had a fight with 100 paperclips. I had a fun time trying to pick those up. 


	4. ch4

Title: Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: If I say something/someone that I do not own, please don't sue and let me know and   
  
I'll change it ASAP.   
  
Summary: None for you! Read and find out!  
  
A/N: I know that I write alot of Government(police/fire/military/president)stories mixed with Love  
  
stories, but I write those stories better. I put a little bit more of myself into those stories.  
  
If you don't put a little of yourself into your stories, they'll stink.  
  
Another A/N: My writing is an aquired taste.  
  
Yet another A/N: one ch. will be told by Ali, next by Boz, one by Ali, next by Boz, etc.  
  
I was having possibly the best dream that I've ever had. I was dreaming that I was at the end of the aisle, watching as my bride was walking towards me. All of my friends and family were standing around me. When her head turned, and our eyes met, my breath caught in my throught. It was Allisyn and I was marrying her. I couldn't get over the fact that I, Maurice Louis Boscorelli, was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. I began to stir at 6:00am. I saw Allisyn out on the balcony. So, I got up and went to her to see what she was doing.  
  
"Whatcha doin' up already?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Was it me? I'm sorry."  
  
"It wasn't you."  
  
"Well, uh, what are ya doin' out here?"  
  
"Thinking. Clearing my head. Letting go of all of the bad shit that's happened. Did I wake you or anything?"  
  
"No. Nothing like that."  
  
We just stood there in silence for awhile(like 30 minutes). We went back into the living room and cleaned up a little.   
  
"Do you want the shower first?"  
  
"Ya sure you don't?"  
  
"Totally sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I went into the bathroom and showered. I let the water run down my body to wash away everything bad that I've ever done to someone and everyone. I went back out in the living room 15 minutes later.  
  
"Your shower turn."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ali went in the bathroom and showered. While she was in the shower, I took damage control of what we had done last night. There were paperclips everywhere. We had so much fun, though, and I never wanted it to end. I don't think I've ever seen anyone laugh so much. She came back out 20 minutes later.  
  
"Do you wanna go out for breakfast?"  
  
"Can I take a rain check? I have to finish cleaning up my apartment and I have to go grocery shopping. I have alot of stuff to do."  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that rain check."  
  
We laughed a little.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow,Boz."  
  
I left. I kind of felt guilty leaving her to clean up the mess that WE made TOGETHER. Man, what would my mother say other than stay and help? 


	5. ch5

I went after groceries and finished cleaning up my apartment. I heard a knock on the door at about 12:00 noon, so I answered it. I saw Bosco standing there.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by and see if you wanted to go get something to eat."  
  
"Um, sure. Come on in and give me a few minutes to get ready."  
  
"Ya look fine like that, Allisyn."  
  
"These are my jogging clothes, but I do appreciate your honesty."  
  
Bosco came in and sat down.  
  
"So, whatcha been up to today?"  
  
"Not much. I left your apartment, went home and tried to clean mine. I went to the dry cleaners and picked up my uniforms. I went to see my ma for awhile. I told her about you."  
  
"What did you tell her, Maurice Boscorelli?"  
  
"Calm down, Allisyn Bartellini. I told her that I met this new cop and that you were real nice and that you were beautiful. I told her how I came over last night and that we had a paperclip fight."  
  
We both kind of laughed at the memory.   
  
"I also told her how we had fell asleep on your couch."  
  
"ReallY?" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"See, my mother has a bit of an odd mind and is always bugging me, her son, about getting married and giving her a daughter in-law with some grandkids."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"My mother's just like that except she wants me to give her a son in-law with some grandkids."  
  
"She's like 'did you do anything?' and I'm like 'no ma. We fell asleep. that's it.' and she kept asking me if we kissed or anything."  
  
"Well, how about now?"  
  
"What? Oh. You mean,"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We leaned in and kissed. It was great. Boz and I finally pulled apart.  
  
"Wow. That was,"  
  
"So good."  
  
We leaned in and kissed again. Bosco put his hand on the back of my head to deepen the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We pulled apart.  
  
"Maybe we should wait a couple of dates before we do that."  
  
"Yeah. I just can't see you refusing that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have quite a reputation that says you screw every piece of ass that walks by you."  
  
"No! That's not true."  
  
He had this sad look on his face as if he just lost any chance that he had with me. I put a reassuring hand on his face.   
  
"Did I say it was true? No. I saw you last night and I don't believe a word of that. You're too sweet, too gentle. Whoever said that obviously doesn't know you. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go eat."  
  
We went to a local resturant that was on the corner of my block. We ate and each went back to our apartments. 


	6. ch6

I went to my ma's bar then went home and tried cleaning up my own apartment. We hadn't even had a paperclip fight in my apartment and it was WAY worse than Allisyn's. Shows you what a pig I am.I decided to go over to Allisyn's house to see if she wanted some lunch. I got there around 12:00 noon. I knocked and Ali opened the door to find me standing there.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by and see if you wanted to go get something to eat."  
  
"Um, sure. Come on in and give me a few minutes to get ready."  
  
"Ya look fine like that, Allisyn."  
  
"These are my jogging clothes, but I do appreciate your honesty."  
  
I went in and sat down.  
  
"So, whatcha been up to today?"  
  
"Not much. I left your apartment, went home and tried to clean mine. I went to the dry cleaners and picked up my uniforms. I went to see my ma for awhile. I told her about you."  
  
"What did you tell her, Maurice Boscorelli?"  
  
"Calm down, Allisyn Bartellini. I told her that I met this new cop and that you were real nice and that you were beautiful. I told her how I came over last night and that we had a paperclip fight."  
  
We both kind of laughed at the memory.   
  
"I also told her how we had fell asleep on your couch."  
  
"ReallY?" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"See, my mother has a bit of an odd mind and is always bugging me, her son, about getting married and giving her a daughter in-law with some grandkids."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"My mother's just like that except she wants me to give her a son in-law with some grandkids."  
  
"She's like 'did you do anything?' and I'm like 'no ma. We fell asleep. that's it.' and she kept asking me if we kissed or anything."  
  
"Well, how about now?"  
  
"What? Oh. You mean,"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We leaned in and kissed. It was great. Ali and I finally pulled apart.  
  
"Wow. That was,"  
  
"So good."  
  
We leaned in and kissed again. I put my hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss and Allisyn wrapped her arms around my neck. We pulled apart.  
  
"Maybe we should wait a couple of dates before we do that."  
  
"Yeah. I just can't see you refusing that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have quite a reputation that says you screw every piece of ass that walks by you."  
  
"No! That's not true."  
  
I'm pretty sure that I had this sad look on my face as if I just lost any chance that I had with her. She put a reassuring hand on my face.   
  
"Did I say it was true? No. I saw you last night and I don't believe a word of that. You're too sweet, too gentle. Whoever said that obviously doesn't know you. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go eat."  
  
We went to a local resturant that was on the corner of Allisyn's block. We ate and each went back to our apartments. 


End file.
